


Daydream

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Have tied my best to translate Chinese into ENG, Jealous, M/M, Mentioned Thanatos, Nipple Play, Sexual asphyxia, cuckolding maybe, cum as lube, dub-con, not so good relationship between than and hyp, saliva exchange, slight personal abuse to than sorry, top hyp bottom zag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: He finally understands why his brother fell in love with him so deep. The gloomy and desolate "Death" needs to be nourished by the boiling "blood". But how will a forlorn and lonely "Sleep" resist the charm of the warmth like shiny light which can scatter the grey cloud in a nightmare?He occupied him as his own.But he wants him too.Even if it will be a moment of quixotic dream.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Plz be assure that you can accept every kinks the tags involving above ,if something I wrote make you feel uncomfortable, don’t blame me thx.  
> English is not my mother tongue.Forgive any of the mistakes made by my poor english...  
> Original Chinese version here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044095  
> 国人读者请看这里的中文原版

Inviting Hypnos to the lounge for a drink is definitely not a wise decision.  
It has nothing to do with the well-prepared wine. Just looking at Hypnos who sleeps soundly on his lap, Zagreus can be sure that he was simply getting sleepy and coincidentally a suitable pillow was just beside him.  
"Uh... Hum..."  
The prince leans back against the old wall which he has not yet saved enough resources to renovate into a side door. The God who controls mortals’ dreams lazily sinks his head into Zagreus’ chest, his soft arms are hooked around his shoulders, and then moves his soft body up a little. Curly hair rubs against his neck, with limp and numb, making Zagreus’ oversensitive body feels uncomfortable.  
"Hey.. Hypnos, I'm not your bed."  
"Hum..."  
A stream of air blows on the chest, which is different from the mortals’ warmth. As the embodiment of sleep who lives in the underworld, the lower body temperature makes the breath a bit cold, especially when it climbs over the prince's breast in front of his red-blood-pumping heart, making exposed chest muscles tremble slightly under the sudden chill.  
“Oof.. You sleep so deep.. Maybe something sweet in your dream..hah?”  
The prince reluctantly frees half of his left arm which has not been occupied as a pillow, holds up the hot wine that has not yet been drunk on the table, and sips the edge of the cup between his lips. He wants to warm his stomach by drops of warm drink, but the naughty boy leans on his body can not remain in a moment proper sphere.  
"Smash!--"  
Suddenly, His elbow trembles, the wine glass falls, golden nectar splashes out while sleep God's arm droops down. More than half of the wine is poured directly on Hypnos' forehead, making a cluster of wing-like curly hair appears weak after being soaked, which is accidentally coincided with his lazy and embarrassed look.  
"Er..."  
It is obviously the mess that the other one has made, but it seems to be a trouble that should be cleaned by Zagreus himself in the end..  
While in this awkward position..  
How could..  
Besides, even a cloth towel that can be used for wiping can not be found..  
"Dusa...? Um--!"  
Lifting his gold-stained face, Hypnos reaches out to stop the voice that Zagreus wanna call out for Dusa’s help. His sleeping eyes are half open and half closed, and his wet eyelashes are stuck together. Hypnos seems still sleepy,but shows a satirical smile to Zagreus,as if he is already sober.  
"No, no need to bother her," he scrapes the dew hanging from his cheek.The hot wine warmed by the stove has already dissipated the temperature. He gently puts his index finger with sticky sweet syrup into his lips. The bright amber pupil reflects the prince's astonished and bewildered face.  
"Now, just you and me, the only two remaining sober here. Since something wrong has gone, how about make the best of this mistake? "  
"Hyp..Hypnos？"  
After licking the corners of his mouth, he tastes the mouthful delicious wine with slight drunk. Hypnos presses the prince's shoulders and make him cling closer to the wall. Then he wraps his hand around his neck, stretches out his tongue to open the other’s surprised lips. The teeth and teeth touch with each other, and the cold and hot melt together. The sweetness remaining in the mouth comes from the same bottle of nectar. At that moment, the two person who are kissing have mentally become one.  
"hmmm.."  
Like a child who can never be contented with countless amusement, Hypnos relys on him,just like the tongue that constantly teases the oral cavity and palate flesh, even if they are covered with the saliva, moisten by the water mist exhaled by the other, the kiss is still lingering for a long time and both of them refuse to pull away.  
Such warmth, would be like the sunshine that the shades in the underworld will never have chance to see?  
Hypnos has never been exposed to such warmth.The warmth from Zagreus’ mouth,including a hint of eroticism in the wet. The low temperature of the gods in the underworld,even thick beddings and soft mattresses, can hardly transmit the heat to a few degrees.  
He finally understands why his brother fell in love with him so deep. The gloomy and desolate "Death" needs to be nourished by the boiling "blood". But how will a forlorn and lonely "Sleep" resist the charm of warm shiny light which can scatter the grey cloud in a nightmare?  
He occupied him as his own.  
But he wants him too.  
Even if it will be a moment of quixotic dream.  
The God of sleep has known the means of contentment and pleasure. After all, tens of thousands times he wakes up, no matter how splendid the milky river is in fantasy, it is eventually doomed to disappear into nothing.  
In the end of a good while kiss. Hpynos stirs the tip of his tongue and twists the silver liquid silk, and swallows a mouthful of saliva taken from the prince's mouth. He rubs the half-dried wet mark on the side of his face against Zagreus's collarbone, slides his thin fingers over his shoulder, wipes his armpit, pulls down his half covered uniform.  
"Hypnos...stop joking... Father's still in the hall..."  
"Do you think your father will remain silent when employees doze off in work time?"  
Zagreus glances at the shops of Wretched Broker and the kitchen stoves covered with spices, there is no doubt that the shades gathering in the underworld have fallen into a deep sleep, just as Zagreus himself had entrusted Hypnos to do at one time - making everyone in House of Hades fall asleep, except him and the innate dream maker.  
"This means he is also unable to endure the irresistible drowsiness. "  
By means of the hypnotic magic, Hypnos wantonly teases the prince who is nearly out of power.He pushes this cloth to the lower ribs, and kneads the full-grown chest muscles with both hands. He shows a pleasant smiles, infatuatedly and addictedly, just like a little boy who gets his favorite toy, which makes his listless upper eyelids seem to have more spirit.  
"Um..ha.. don’t do that..hey..Hypnos..? "  
He ignores his meaningless advice, only closes his front teeth to the nipple, with a little chill, gently rubs it left and right. His tongue touches the increasingly swollen pink tip, looses his teeth and then sucks it deeply into the mouth, with the tongue licking around before he purses his lips to give a provocative bite.  
"Ha..ah.. that’s overdone.. Do you understand, Hypnos? Stop playing this joking game!"  
The more opposition somethings are scolded with, the more motivation he has to do them.This always can be regarded as a unique principle for children in the rebellious period. So it is with Hypnos, a self-willed little devil, just follow his heart, just do as he pleases.  
One sip moistens the left breast, and one hand pinches the right nipple. Zagreus was gradually excited by this constant provocation. His face gets red and hot, and his body appears some reactions shamefully.  
"What is the sunrise would be like on the surface? Thanatos had witnessed it with you, right? It's said that the sun light is warm enough to melt the icy snow that Demeter had imposed the mortal to suffer…"  
He Looks up, slowly approaches Zagreus's blushing face and murmurs," I want you to tell me, tell me what kind of power beyond the dead underworld can compare with the quilt and the mattress, making me so fascinated. "  
"Emm... Ah... It's... Err..."  
Zagreus tries to turn his head away from the intimate gaze, only to be bitten on his ear by the other .  
"Ah... Ah! No-- "  
Hypnos fondles the prince's cheek, feels the heat of the burning blood.  
"Sunshine, like this? So hot, and also so eager to drive all the chill out of my body? "  
He moves his fingers to Zagreus’ belly, twists his belt, and pulls down his tights. Slight friction makes him get erection before something completely exposed.  
"Maybe the men on the surface yearn for me. Yearning for the dream that I can send with blessing to them, just like your body now, Zagreus."  
Caressing the top, rolling up and down, Hypnos lowers his head to nibbles the clavicle, and his fingers never forget to squeeze his hard nipples. Under the multiple stimulation led by the other, Zagreus have no time to breathe some more fresh breath, and quickly released in trembling out of control.  
Warm flow in the palm, slipping through the fingers, is pulled out to thick filaments. The scarlet water of the River Styx is chilly, but the white cum is unexpectedly full of heat. For the first time, Hypnos has a novel feeling of such sticky substance with warmth. He had witnessed all the rains and clouds of love in the mortals’ wet dreams, but he has not yet touched the body of the little god who is the one he admired.  
Even though he actually fantasized his own dream about such toss with the prince of the underworld secretly in his idle time, he gets stunned for a while when he has experienced it in reality.  
"Hyp..nos?"  
"Did Thanatos do those things for you like this?"  
"..."  
"Will you make love during sunrise?"  
"..."  
"Tell me, Zagreus, what can I for you to make you feel good."  
After spreading shoulders, Hypnos takes off his heavy cotton cape, rolls up the bottom of his robe and pulls off the underwear. He rubs the desiring cock with the hands full of residual wine and cums,trying to make the best of the remaining warmth.  
"You did right..just like this... And then..Come in..."  
"Wow, you want me so much at this time?!"  
"Umm..no, I just... Er-huh-!"  
When the cum lubricated cock pushes in, the cavity that have not been dilated instantly get filled. Zagreus is astonished that he would thrust in such a strong force. His body gets suddenly tight. It seemed that his lower part would be completely torn apart.  
"That’s so strange, you. How many times Thanatos has sexed with you, but in this situation of fitting my size, you reacted like he had never done something romantic to you. Maybe he prefer doing his work instead of doing you ha? "  
"Uhh... ah, Hypnos, please don't say that..."  
"It doesn't matter, Zagreu. If he has to be busy at work, I don't mind you to come for my special help." Hypnos says while pulling away. In the case of improper preparation, intense friction between the plicas makes him uncomfortable, "We are twin brothers, you know. Sometimes," ‘death in silence’ and ‘sleep for ever’ may have no different."  
Guiding a bottle of ambrosia from the Wretched Broker’s shop into his hand, Hypnos gazes at Zagreus and sneers, "You didn’t tell me that we should use this kind of thing. Ah, ha! I got it! You are despising me for my poor ability of letting you to experience extreme joy ,same poor with that impotent guy ha?"  
"No..I just..felt dizzy..that.. "  
After ambrosia sprinkles on his cock, Hypnos starts to thrust in a relentless offensive. Under the induction of the unique hypnotic magic, Zagreus has no reason to say no to the excellent pleasure. Accompanied by the slight pain and soreness itching heart and lung, he involuntarily raises his arms to cover his forehead, bows his waist into an arc, and presses his body heavily against the trembling wall behind him.  
"Ah..ah—"  
Honey splashes, with the liquid of lust.Hypnos is delightedly intoxicated in the heat of anal. It seemes that he has a dream where he wanders in the bathing pool filled with sweet wine, shining in the sun,warming his heart. The young prince, whose face is full of lustre and dissolute, makes him salivate.  
"Zagreus, every time you die for me, right?"  
"Er...."  
"I'll always be waiting for you on the couch you've bought for me..."  
"Um.. Ah--?!"  
Before his consciousness regained, slender fingers have circled around his neck.  
"Mortals are afraid of death, so they only dare to play this in their dreams." Hypnos thrusts deeper while strengthening the pressure under his fingers. "It's said that this will give you a better feeling. Is that true, zag?"  
" Er... Um..Ah--!"  
The prince releases again while moaning out. He trembles, convulses, reaches out and attempts to free his locked artery from the hands compressing him heavily, but it’s just in vain as the irresistible vertigo and numbness completely snatch all his consciousness away.  
Anything he could do is absolutely useless…  
Looses hands, and lets himself out, Hypnos caresses the prince’s pale cheek. He pulls cock out as he kisses his purplish lips.  
"It seems to be right, but it's a pity that ended so fast. "  
Warm cums slowly overflow from the cavity. At the moment, he has taken all his warmth away.  
"I thought that you were together with me a little longer..."  
The scorching noon sun has down to the evening sun, and then falls evanished to be replaced by the night.  
But it doesn't matter. Even if the night dream is done, there will be a wonderful dawn dispelling all the chill waiting for him when the next day comes.  
Yeah, a sunrise, just waiting for the child who wants to be loved.  
......  
...  
"Clatter--"  
Zagreus climbs out of the Styx, and Hypnos, as usual, wakes up from his couch.  
"Wow, hey, welcome back. According to the record, you smothered yourself in your sleep this time? Stupid you hah! "  
Damn it. He looks seems exactly forget everything before…  
Shaking off the bloods staining on his head, Zagreus pretends to walk past Hypnos as if nothing happens. He doesn't want to pay any attention to him at all.  
"Well," he could not help but pause, and there is a chill in his ear, "Come to see me every time you die, right?"  
“...”  
Oh god.  
Zagreus shivers.  
He'll never flirt him again next time.  
......

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading to the end.You can point out every mistakes I made in grammar or ask me about somewhere you can’t understand well by dm me on twi@1127Argentum


End file.
